


A New Dance Partner

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Aching spark, I need help, M/M, Sexual Interface, angst? I honestly don’t know, follow the rhythm your sparks make!, love is a dance, ny boy just wants to be happy, this is what happens when they dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Love is a complicated dance. One that has many twist and turns, but yet it always makes the greatest memories. But what happens when one losses their partner? Will Optimus stand still and let the world go on or will he let someone else be his partner?And can a certain Warlord get the Prime to let him be that partner?





	1. Chapter 1

A New Dance Partner

Love was such a complicated emotion. Making two dance far more intimate then any other dance could. Any little thing making the other fret. But that is how this dance goes. With its twist and turns each dance varying from the last. The tempo’s changing constantly as their love stayed strong, but theirs always one disadvantage with this dance. 

And that is only one other can be your dance partner.

No one knew that better then Optimus. For he and Sentinel always danced so well. Both immersed in their dance of love. They thought nothing could ever change, but how wrong they could be. For you see their dance wasn’t formed from true love, but of lust and curiosity. Curiosity of how far these vulgar feelings could go. And all know that it’s only a matter of time before one grows bored of such a dance. And for Sentinel their dance was finally coming to an end. In the form of a yellow femme who was tougher then she looked. Her snarky comments and confident attitude causing his sights to turn towards her.

With his new found interests Sentinel steadily became distant with Optimus who wouldn’t say a single thing. After all he wasn’t an idiot. He could tell that Sentinel wasn’t the same when they were alone. Always ignoring him the new found ambiguous attitude to impress Elita-1. And it wasn’t hard to see that the femme was taking an interest in Sentinels advances. He knew from the glint in her optics, from the way she smiled as Sentinel try to woo her. He could tell that the both were holding feelings stronger than mere lust. But.....That didn’t make it hurt any less. Because he had truly fallen for Sentinel.

And still he said nothing. Just merely standing in place as he watched his own dance come to an end while another began. But can anyone really blame him? All he wants in the end is for Sentinel to be happy and he knows that he wouldn’t be able to provide Sentinel that happiness. 

But then who will dance with him?

~Years Later~

The cool breeze of the night brushed against Optimus frame. His optics glancing around the starry night sky. The sounds of nocturnal animals moving about. While the leaves rustled now and again whenever the wind blew by. Each sound like music to the Prime’s audials. Shutting off his optics he let the sense of tranquility wash over him. It had been so long since the last time he could just cool off his ever cluttered processor. To be able to let all the thoughts out while not having to worry about his team or Sari. 

And as if his spark could here the tempo being made his frame slowly moved as if dancing with an unseen partner. Twisting and turning at times taking a half step to only back a step and twirl around. All his movements graceful yet nimble to any who happened to see. The moon’s light casting over him as if it were acting as a spotlight. His lone dance so enchanting, but there was something about it. Each movement held some sense of loneliness. As if it were a calling for any other to dance along. 

In a way he felt better. The need to get something out of his system was now gone, but he still felt lonely. Missed the press of another frame against his. Missed the warmth another gave off. Missed being lead into another’s tempo. So many things were missing that he wasn’t sure what he wanted right now. Well he knew that he didn’t want to dance alone. He wanted someone to lead him into a new dance. Wanted someone to show him what he was missing. But who was he kidding? There wasn’t any mech or femme willing to dance with him. 

But was it too much to ask for one measly dance? That’s all he wants. 

But unknown to him he was being watched. The dark figure hidden away by the shadows that the large oak trees created. Nothing could be seen of this spectator. Except for the burning glow of ruby optics. Their gaze glued onto the red and blue Prime. It was as if the lithe Autobot was an enchantress. Each step, twist and turn carrying an air of elegance and sorrow. The insistent urge to offer his servo for a dance becoming even more obvious. 

But he couldn’t for surely this Autobot wouldn’t accept his lead. For the only dance they’ve ever engaged was the dance of violence. So unpredictable as this dance but only fueled by raw rage. Neither never getting an understanding of the other, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t intrigued by the stubborn Prime. Always standing against him when he had nothing but a poor excuse for a team. The Prime himself wasn’t even military closer to civilian if anything. And even with as little knowledge he possessed he still didn’t give up! 

Such fierce determination never wavering. Always giving off an air of confidence. But there was something hidden away. The blue optics always giving away some sort of sorrow. A pain that even those he called family couldn’t see. Well perhaps only that grouchy medic and the cyber ninja, but neither seem to question a thing. Truly why did this one fight for such a crooked council? Allow himself to be blinded and hurt over and over when he could be free. Such an odd one, but it just made him even more tempting to coax away from this aimless path. To see how far his wings could spread (metaphorically speaking). 

But for now he won’t pester the little Prime. After all when his next opportunity arrives he won’t hesitate to ask for a dance. A sly grin spread his dermas as he stalked away to his temporary hideout. 

\- A Few Days Later -

Each night Optimus danced alone while unknowing of his audience. Each dance different from the last. Sometimes quietly humming to himself as he took his steps. But they were always slow and graceful. Quite similar to a ballet. Always giving off the sense of loneliness. 

~

Every dance was painful to watch. Seeing the sorrow that the little Prime bottle up in all his moves. Truly what could have happened to this fierce mech? The one who stood so boldly and fought with such determination. Who got so annoyed whenever he called him little Prime. Who seemed to always have some snarky comment to say to him. Who held himself with pride and confidence. But here wasn’t the same Prime. Here was a Prime that danced as if sorrow was left in his spark. But yet he couldn’t seem to look away. His gaze was just transfixed upon the red and blue mech. 

A small frown was present on his faceplate as he finally met the end of his patience. Really why was he prolonging this?! It shouldn’t be so hard, but yet he couldn’t bring himself to approach the little Prime! He stared at Optimus who seemed to come to a halt in his dance just staring at the sky. Swallowing a lump of unease he stepped out from the shadows. The weight of his pedes startling the small Prime who instantly swirled towards him battle mask already snapped shut. His blue optics narrowing slightly at him. 

“Megatron.” Optimus said in a low whisper while slightly growling.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron internally cursed his carelessness, but on the outside acted nonchalant. His voice deep and confident as it always was. “Well little Prime, why might you be out here? All by your lonesome might I add.”

Those brilliant blue optics widened for a split nanosecond in surprise before narrowing into a glare again. He spoke with repressed rage his servos clenched tight. “My designation is _Optimus Prime_. And as to why I’m here alone is none of your business.”

The annoyance so very clear. It was humorous to think such a lithe frame held so much spunk. After all, not many dared to speak to him in such a tone be it Autobot or Decepticon. Each side fearing for the worst to even raise their voice slightly. Truly what a daring mech. A sly grin spread his dermas as a glint of mischief could be seen in his glowing red optics. “Oh I do believe it is my business.”

There was a hint of amusement which only angered the Prime more. A low growl fighting its way out while his EM field fluctuated between annoyance and frustration. “As if you have the right to know.”

“Oh stop your act Autobot. I have seen that sorrow that you hide away.” Optimus bit his lower derma as he lowered his helm and looked away from those smoldering red optics. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He could just walk away or deny Megatron’s statement. But by the Warlords tone he knew that he wasn’t okay. And any ploy to fool the Slag maker wasn’t going to work. Why was it that Megatron was the one to notice?! Why couldn’t have been someone else?! Like Prowl or Bumblebee?! For Primus sake even Sari would have been better!

“And why would you care?” Optimus asked as a bitter chuckle resonated from him. His optics dulled as he involuntarily wrapped his arms around himself. “Last I checked _**Lord**_ Megatron didn’t care about an Autobot’s sorrow.”

Even when the Prime tried to sound scornful it didn’t help. His voice still sounded so hurt. The sentence itself holding no actual resentment. Megatron gave a huff. “I may be your enemy Prime, but that doesn’t mean I am unable to show compassion to you.”

“Compassion?” Optimus voice was quiet as if he had never even uttered the word. Then he lifted his helm optics brightening up as a flare of rage overtook him. “And what do you know of compassion?! You who started a war that has killed over millions of Cybertronians!”

Megatron was taken aback by this sudden uproar before growling out in his own anger. “Do not speak to me of the horrors I have done _Prime_! I know full well what I’ve done and who I have wrong!”

Optimus narrowed his optics as he took a step closer. “Oh really?,” there was a tone of sarcasm as Optimus kept glaring. “Well forgive me for not taking that into consideration. After all not once have I seen compassion come from you let alone any other Decepticon.”

“Oh and from what I’ve seen you yourself have yet to see compassion from the very people you’ve sided with!” That made the Prime flinch slightly his helm lowering. His resolve faltered as a memory of Sentinel played in his processor. Why was it now he had to remember that moment?! A small amount of coolant started to blur his vision as he grew quiet.

Megatron noticing the abrupt silence from the red and blue Prime made him fall silent as well. The sounds of creatures and the leaves rustling in the wind once again filling the quiet air. Megatron at times opened his mouth to say something only to stop and shut his mouth again.

“...It’s true that many have shunned me.” Optimus spoke his tone soft as his previous anger disappeared to only be replaced with a sense of tiredness. Lifting his helm up one side caught in the moons light making the tears of coolant sparkle. Megatron’s optics widen slightly as he saw Optimus openly cry. “But what am I suppose to do when I’m incapable of moving?”

The question was uttered out as if pleading the Warlord to answer. The Prime kept wiping away at his tears only for fresh ones to appear. His frame shook slightly as the wall that he built to keep his tears in finally broke. Why couldn’t he stop them?! No matter how hard he tried to force the sobs and whimpers back they found a way through.

Megatron stared at the Prime wishing he could say or do something to stop those tears. Wishing he had the power to make Optimus smile, but he didn’t. He didn’t know how to cheer Optimus up. But if there was one thing he knew it was that he couldn’t just leave the Prime be! He didn’t understand what it was, but there was something about the stubborn Prime that caught his attention. Something that was keeping this mech going. “Prime you say you can’t move, but then what gives you the will to fight?“

Optimus stilled processor stalling at the question.

“...I don’t know.” Optimus said slowly.

“Do not take yourself for a fool Prime. For no mech fights as hard as you do if they’ve already given up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Also sorry for the irregular updates and uploads. Just like always life being hectic and causing problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus stared unsure how to respond to Megatron. Wait why was he even conversing with the enemy?! And with the SLAG MAKER himself at that! The Prime quickly shook his helm while wiping away the coolant. Really he needed to get checked for a virus or something. He looked at Megatron giving a weak glare. Slowly advancing to the Warlord only to stop and speak lowly. “Well this conversation is over Megatron.” 

The stubborn Prime already trying to go around Megatron who growled out in displeasure. Without a second thought Megatron’s servo wrapped around the Autobot’s wrist jerking him back. Optimus yelping out in shock before turning to snarl at the Warlord, who met his snarl with a smirk.

Really how annoying was Megatron planing to be this night cycle?! Optimus clamped his EM field close to himself not wanting Megatron to notice his irritation. Sadly, by the widening of his smirk the Prime hadn’t been successful. “LET GO OF ME!” 

Optimus wasn’t going to ask no he was demanding the Warlord to release his hold. He wasn’t in the mood to play along with the Slaggers mind games. But that infuriating smirk kept getting on his nerves. The red optics once again brightening with a sense of mischief. “No I don’t think so little Prime.” 

The tone so amused making Optimus want to slap that stupid smirk off. But before going through with his irrational desire his processor supplied multiple reasons to resist the urge. Number one being he didn’t want to explain to Ratchet how he got any new dents and scrapes. Sighing out Optimus composed himself somewhat. The irritation not gone, but was in a way buried away. Finally speaking again his tone came out more calm if a bit impatient. “Why won’t you leave me be?!”

Megatron hummed as if he had to contemplate his answer. His optics locked onto bright blue ones. “Because I want to get to know you,” leaning down Megatron’s hot breathe brushed against Optimus sensitive finials making him bite his lower derma to hold back a gasp. But he wasn’t able to hold back a small shiver that ran down his spinal strut. “ _Optimus Prime_.”

Megatron’s tone lowered an octave practically purring out his designation causing Optimus to shudder. Oh Primus he really needed to get away from the Warlord! After resetting his vocalizer he spoke quietly. “I’m not that special.” 

Megatron wasn’t sure whether the Prime was saying that directly towards him or not, but nonetheless he heard it. “On the contrary, you are very special.” 

The Prime could feel the smile even though he couldn’t see the smile. A heat forming around his cheeks. What was this mech going on about?! He wasn’t worth this attention! “What is so special about me that you won’t leave me be?!”

Optimus just couldn’t handle the possibility of someone (regardless of fraction) having an interest in him. His EM field a swarm of emotions. 

“Because you’re brave, honest and beautiful. And the way you dance makes me want to see how well you dance with another.” Megatron said catching the Prime off guard. What? 

The slight movement of Megatron’s large servo made Optimus jolt. Quickly he glanced to see that the black servo was just moving to hold his own servo. “What are you planning?”

The question came out slow with an edge of suspicion. The deep voice ringing out in a chuckle. “Oh little Prime won’t you indulge me with a dance?”

“And if I say no?”

“Well I’m certain I will be able to persuade you to.” 

Optimus sighed in defeat. He couldn’t deny the request for the fact Megatron would pester him even more. Anyways it was one measly dance. No one was going to loss anything let alone be dudded as a traitor. “Fine.” 

Quickly Megatron intertwined their servos together while his other slithered around to rest on the small of his spinal strut. Pulling his helm back so Optimus could stare into his gleaming red optics that stared at his vibrant blue ones. Still with that infuriating smirk, but if the Prime was honest he also found it quite alluring. Optimus felt a growing heat form over his cheeks. Why did he think that?! 

“You don’t mind that I lead, do you?” Megatron’s voice jolted him out of his inner turmoil. The question unremarkable, but made his spark pulse out in anticipation. It had been so long since he last danced with another. So he gave a sly grin. His voice sensual while his engine purred.

“Of course I’m up to the challenge. Question is, will you be able to impress?” 

Megatron was at first taken aback at the change in attitude in the Prime before he grinned showing off his sharpen denta. “Well then if it’s a challenge you want, then a challenge you shall have.”

At first their movements were slow. One moving forward while the other moved back along with some twirls. But suddenly the tempo changed their movements more swift. Both mechs giving cocky grins. At one point Megatron leaned forward causing Optimus to let one pede up while the other slid smoothly as he rolled his optics playfully. What a show off. 

Quickly Megatron straighten up making the Prime twirl then part ways only held together by their servos. Only for the Prime to spin to Megatron his back pressed against the warm chassis while the Warlords arm held him. Both mechs now swaying. Eventually returning to their first position only to side step in sync. At times Optimus cocked his hip with Megatron imitating his gesture. 

The Prime was overjoyed! To finally have this moment! To once again be lead around as he and his partner moved closer to each other. To see how well in sync you were no matter what. Yes this was what he missed and never wanted to let go of. 

While Megatron spun him around again Optimus optics lit up in mischief. Suddenly he intertwined both their servos as he lifted up one pede hooking it around the grey mechs waist. Megatron for a brief moment had his optics wide while his mouth was open to form an ‘o’ from shock. 

At the expression Optimus felt a smirk tug at his dermas, but opted to stick his glossa out as if he were a sparkling. But he knew that the Warlord caught onto his smugness for he grinned while his optics gave a promise of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this early because why not? I hope you guys/girls enjoy. X3 I always enjoy writing these two!


	4. Chapter 4

“Why Prime never knew you to be the teasing type.” The Warlord teased as his own engine gave a purr. His sharp denta showing as he grinned. The Prime gave a slight hum while smirking.

“I believe the phrase is, don’t judge a book by its cover.” Optimus said with a chuckle. Shifting his pelvic plating rubbed against the other causing him to shudder. Okay, he may have not though about his sensitivity before acting. 

Megatron of course noticed the shudder his grin turning predatory. The Prime feeling himself shrink internally. Yeah not his smartest idea to act on. 

Purposely Megatron shifted a pede nudging in between his pedes. The friction making Optimus moan quietly. His teasing behavior replaced with shock. He peered at the Warlord his optics bright and wide. His dermas parted slightly as he wasn’t sure what to say. Only for another shudder to travel throughout his frame. The Prime whimpered as he unconsciously pressed closer. 

Megatron optics brighten before he nipped at the Primes audial finial eliciting another moan from the trembling Prime. “My what a sensitive little Autobot you are.” His voice lowered making the Prime whimper as he practically melted into each touch.

“Oh sh-“ Optimus began only to be cut off as Megatron pressed their dermas together. His optics widening even more as Megatron thrust his glossa in. The Warlord’s glossa mapping out the sweet hot cavern as the Prime moaned into the kiss. Optimus clung to the grey warbuild who rumbled in satisfaction. Pulling apart the Warlord couldn’t help, but enjoy the panting of the Prime. Those bright optics glowing with lust. 

Megatron purred at the sight a sense of pride taking over. “Why _Optimus_ you look so beautiful.”

Optimus didn’t say a word his frame trembling against the others chassis. Unsure on what to do. He knew he should push the other away, but Primus that voice! It was just so smooth and deep. “ _Optimus_.” Megatron said as his smoldering red optics stared into his. The Prime shivering again.

Damn Megatron and his sinful voice to the Pit! Seriously, that voice alone was a weapon to recon with! Optimus jolted as he felt sharp denta graze against his neck cables. His cooling fans whirling around to cool his heating frame. 

Those large powerful servos teasing him in all the right places. Quiet pleas escaping him without any hesitation. His plating heating up as he arched into every touch. At times calling out the Warlords designation which only riled up the grey warbuild. 

Megatron chuckled at how wanton Optimus was acting. Practically begging him to do more. Pushing his frame closer with every touch as he let out the most splendid sounds. Slowly backing the other to a tree he whispered teasingly, “Come now Optimus, speak clearly.”

Optimus whined as the Warlord teased him while a large servo traced his valves panel. The other teasing his hip joints. The Prime looked at Megatron with pleading optics. The Warlord leered as he continued to tease Optimus who shook with overcharge. “Optimus, I won’t know unless you tell me.” 

Another whine answered him before the telltale sound of a panel retracting could be heard. Megatron chuckled again at the obvious demand, but didn’t comply. “Optimus tell me with your words.” 

Optimus wiggled his hips before choking out his plea again. “M-my va-valve!” He said whining again. Megatron gave a hum before leaning close to an audial finial. “What about your valve?” He purred out making Optimus shiver.

His servo lightly grazing the Prime’s valve lining making Optimus vents hitch. Optimus whimpered as Megatron still wouldn’t give in to his demand. His frame trembling as he was being toyed with. “..Touch..” He whispered out. Megatron grinned at the answer. “Hmm? What was that Optimus? I don’t think I heard you.”

Optimus growled out softly as Megatron kept teasing him to no end. Slightly annoyed at the Warlords teasing only to gasp as the grey mech locked his neck cables sensually. “Ah! P-p-please,” he stopped shutting his mouth to stop a moan. “T-t-touch.....m-my,” his breathe was uneven. “V-valve.” 

“With pleasure.” Suddenly Optimus threw his helm back a moan escaping as Megatron finally thrust a digit into his valve. Lubricant already making the Prime’s valve slick with every light thrust. Optimus bucked his hips with a strangled whine. Shaking his helm Megatron pressed his hips down so Optimus wouldn’t be able to move them. Slowly he added another then another until he was thrusting four digits into Optimus. 

The Prime already a moaning, whimpering and panting mess. Finally Megatron allowed his spike cover to retract to let his erect spike from. The Prime still in a daze from all the stimulation. “Optimus look at me.” The Warlord commanded softly his tone gentle. Already making Optimus other pede wrap around his waist.

Without thinking Optimus glanced at him. Megatron smiled before leaning forward to claim a long and passionate kiss as he eased his spike into Optimus tight valve. The Prime quickly regain awareness moaning as sensor nodes flared at the touch of the grey mechs spike. Each inch making Optimus jolt at the surge of pleasure. Megatron groaned as his spike was enveloped in the welcoming heat. At times grunting as Optimus valve clenched down on him. 

Slowly he was finally able to bury his spike at the hilt. Optimus mewling and panting at the fullness he felt. His valve feeling amazing in so long! Without warning Megatron pulled back slightly only to thrust back in making Optimus moan loudly. “AH! M-Megaaaah!” The Prime’s voice heightening in volume.

Optimus screamed out as sensor nodes he hadn’t even known were hit. His valve spasming as Megatron thrust into him. The Warlord also groaning as his thrust became more harsh and fast. Optimus bucking his hips to meet in time with Megatron. A few more pleas being said.

Megatron grinned as he felt his calm composure come undone slowly. The writhing Prime’s cries breaking his grip to stay level-headed. Optimus moaning growing in volume. Megatron growled out pressing another kiss to quiet Optimus who shook in pleasure. Until finally Optimus screamed out in ecstasy while Megatron roared out his own completion. 

Panting both mechs had their cooling fans whirling. The two feeling so tired, but content. A cool breeze of air brushing against their overheated frames. Then Megatron spoke first. 

“So,” he drawled out. “Did I impress?” He asked his dermas curling up into a wide grin. Optimus shuttered his optics for a moment before realizing why he was asking. The Prime snorted before answering. “Damn you and your voice.” He muttered out before he started to fall into recharge.

Megatron chuckled before easing his spike out of Optimus valve. Quickly closing his spike cover afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try to write fluff, but end up writing smut. 
> 
> Like seriously I’m not sure what was going on through my mind when this was being written! But I’m pretty exhausted and so once this is uploaded in going to sleep. So yeah enjoy and don’t do anything stupid!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading/updating just school and life occupying my time!


End file.
